moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
The Amazing Spider-Man 2: Rise of Electro
The Amazing Spider-Man 2: Rise of Electro ist die Fortsetzung zu dem Film The Amazing Spider-Man, welche ebenfalls von Marc Webb produziert wurde. Er kam am 17. April in die deutschen Kinos. Prämisse Spider-Man, der nun das Heldendasein genießt und soweit die Stadt von dem Chaos befreien kann, muss sich auch privat um sein Leben nach der Schule kümmern. Nicht nur seine Beziehung zu Gwen gerät in Gefahr, sondern ein weiterer Bösewicht namens Electro erwacht – und noch ein weiterer Feind stellt sich Spider-Man in den Weg: Oscorp selbst. Handlung Der Film beginnt mit der Flucht von Peter Parkers Eltern. Beide werden von Oscorps Agenten gejagt und es kommt auf ihrer Reise mit einem Flugzeug zum Kampf. Richard Parker gelingt es zwar, einige seiner Daten von Oscorp zu schützen, doch wird mit seiner Frau und dem Attentäter beim Absturz getötet. Wieder in der Gegenwart erwarten Peter Parker die Alltagsprobleme eines Superhelden und auch eines Schülers. Während Gwen Stacy ein Praktikum bei Oscorp absolviert und sich darauf vorbereitet, an der Oxford University in England zu studieren, rettet Peter weiterhin Bürger New Yorks, muss sich aber von seiner Freundin trennen, da sie ihrem Vater versprochen hatte, sie nicht in Gefahr zu bringen. Währenddessen rettete bei einem weiteren Vorfall in der Stadt den Oscorp-Elektriker Max Dillon vor einem Geldraub von Aleksei Sytsevich. Nach diesem Vorfall fängt Dillon an, Spider-Man zu verehren, da er selbst ein Außenseiter und ein Niemand ist. An seinem Geburtstag muss er in einen der Labore von Oscorp arbeiten und fällt dabei in einen Teich mit mutierten Zitteraalen, woraufhin er sich in Electro verwandelt, einem energiesüchtigen Menschen aus reiner Elektrizität. Um mehr Macht zu bekommen, sucht er sich den Strom der Time Square und legt den Platz in Schutt und Asche. Aus Verehrung zu Spider-Man verwandelt sich Hass, da es der Polizei und den Oscorp-Wissenschaftlern gelingt, Electro gefangen zu nehmen und Spider-Man sich bei der Festnahme zunächst nicht an ihn erinnert. Da Oscorps Gründer und Machthaber Norman Osborn im Sterbebett liegt, vermacht er seinem Sohn Harry Osborn sein gesamtes Vermögen. Dieser würde jedoch an der selben Krankheit zugrunde gehen. Um dies zu verhindern, will Harry Spider-Mans Blut, da Spinnen in der Lage sind, Körperzellen zu heilen. Da die Mutation von Peter Parker aber durch reine Zufälle geglückt ist, verweigert Spider-Man Harry sein Blut. Währenddessen sucht auch Peter Parker nach der Wahrheit über die Spinne heraus, die ihn gebissen hat. Richard Parker und Norman Osborn wollten zusammen menschliche und tierische DNA verknüpfen, um so Menschen vor Krankheiten zu heilen. Da aber auch im Hintergrund die Frage nach neuen biologischen Waffen stand, vertuschte Richard seine Forschungserkenntnisse mit den Spinnen, verknüpfte seine DNA mit denen der Spinnen, sodass Menschenversuche mit den Spinnen für immer fehlschlagen würden. Harry wird von dem Oscorp-Vorstand beiseite gedrängt und verbündet sich mit Electro, gelangt in ein geheimes Archiv und nimmt anstelle des Spinnenserums ein grünes Serum, was ihm zum wahnsinnigen Green Goblin mutieren lässt. Spider-Man gelingt es zusammen mit Gwen, Electro zu besiegen, doch beim Kampf mit dem Goblin merkt dieser, dass Spider-Man Peter Parker ist, benutzt Gwen als Geisel und lässt sie von seinem Glider abstürzen. Zwar kann Parker sie vor dem Sturz auf dem Boden zu bewahren, doch durch den abrupten Stop mit eines seiner Spinnennetze bricht sie sich das Genick. Nach der Beerdigung von Gwen bleibt Peter als Spider-Man zunächst verdeckt, bis er sich die Abschlussrede von seiner Freundin anschaut und wieder neuen Mut findet. Da auch Harry in seinem Gefängnis immer noch genügend Macht hat, alles zu veranlassen, Spider-Man Steine in den Weg zu legen, rüstet er Aleksei Sytsevich auf, was ihn zu Rhino werden lässt. Der Film endet mit einem Kampf zwischen ihm und Spider-Man. Charaktere & Cast Produktion Die Dreharbeiten begannen am 4. Februar und endeten am 25. Juni 2013. Der Film wurde vollständig in New York gedreht und war zudem die bis dato größte Filmproduktion, die in der Stadt stattfand. Kritisiert wurden die Drehtermine in Brooklyn während des Pessach, welche mit Absprache der Stadt dann jedoch verlegt wurden. Bilder Bilder MV5BMjE4MDYzNTMxNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTI1Njk4OQ@@._V1__SX1870_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTQ1Nzc2NTc4NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjQ1Njk4OQ@@._V1__SX1870_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTM5NjMxNjIzMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzQ1Njk4OQ@@._V1__SX1870_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTg1Njc0MTI2MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDM1NTY5OQ@@._V1__SX1870_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTkyNDI2NTIzNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDg0NTU2MDE@._V1__SX1870_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTQwNzY1ODg2OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzg0NTU2MDE@._V1__SX1870_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTU0MTY0NDc0OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzMzNjQ3MDE@._V1__SX1870_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTY1NDE3MDM4MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjMzNjQ3MDE@._V1__SX1870_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTc4NDgzMDYwNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTMzNjQ3MDE@._V1__SX1870_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTAxNjkzNDEwMjheQTJeQWpwZ15BbWU4MDQzMzY0NzAx._V1__SX1870_SY840_.jpg MV5BMjMwNDIyODE2N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTMzNjQ3MDE@._V1__SX1870_SY840_.jpg MV5BMjE2MTI5NzI2Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzUxMjIwMTE@._V1__SX1870_SY840_.jpg MV5BMjE1Nzk4MjY1MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjUxMjIwMTE@._V1__SX1870_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTkwNTg0MzU5MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDUxMjIwMTE@._V1__SX1870_SY840_.jpg MV5BMjM2NTk5NzIwOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTQxMjIwMTE@._V1__SX1870_SY840_.jpg MV5BNDU1MjM0MTIyM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODQxMjIwMTE@._V1__SX1870_SY840_.jpg MV5BMjAzMjM4NDY2OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDQyODM1MTE@._V1__SX1870_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTgwOTAyNzI1OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzQyODM1MTE@._V1__SX1870_SY840_.jpg MV5BMzA1OTkzODk0NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjQyODM1MTE@._V1__SX1870_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTQzMDI2MTYyN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTQyODM1MTE@._V1__SX1870_SY840_.jpg Poster MV5BMjIyNzgxMjk1N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzgwNDE4MDE@._V1__SX1870_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTkzOTkyMzYyMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODQyOTE5MDE@._V1__SX1870_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTYzODcwMjcxOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzQyOTE5MDE@._V1__SX1870_SY840_.jpg MV5BMjEwNDE3MTI0NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjQyOTE5MDE@._V1__SX1870_SY840_.jpg MV5BMzMzOTc2Mzg2OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTc2MDk5MDE@._V1__SX1870_SY840_.jpg MV5BMTg4MjE2MTk3M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTc2MDk5MDE@._V1__SX1870_SY840_.jpg MV5BOTA5NDYxNTg0OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODE5NzU1MTE@._V1__SX1870_SY840_.jpg Trailer THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN 2 Trailer 2 Deutsch German 2014 Marvel HD THE AMAZING SPIDER MAN 2 - RISE OF ELECTRO Trailer Deutsch German THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN 2 Final Trailer Deutsch German 2014 HD Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Comicverfilmung Kategorie:Action Kategorie:Fortsetzung Kategorie:Filmreihe Kategorie:Fantasy Kategorie:Abenteuer Kategorie:Marvel Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Lesenswerte Artikel Kategorie:Reboot Kategorie:Spider-Man Kategorie:Sony Pictures Entertainment